


Destruction Angel Summoned From Being Dead For 500 Years Finds Love

by Bugi_so_Clumsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugi_so_Clumsy/pseuds/Bugi_so_Clumsy
Summary: In a world where magic is boasted as the pinnacle of human discovery, where kings and heroes fight for this great power, and the primordials who have been harnessing this power since the very beginning attempts to return the world into their hands once again.Let us witness these events as we follow the journey of fated people whose paths are intertwined to each other.Let us watch as they make decisions that are bound to affect the very fabric of reality which in turn will shake the very foundations of this world. Let us lose ourselves in this tale about meetings, betrayals and redemption.
Relationships: Tarmora/Silma/Chitose





	1. Godsbane War Ends

A ray of pure light sizzles across the field where two godlike beings battle to the death. It was supposed to be a cold dark night, but the energy bursting and erupting has made the fields of Erantor bright as day, and warm as summer. 

These lights revealed the tens of thousands of fallen bodies of human soldiers as well as the great hoard of the primordials whom they battled, all lifeless casualties of this great battle.

Crows encircling the sky waiting for everything to calm down so they can start their feast.

One of these black birds dares to descend on the scorched land, hoping to be the first to have a taste of these fresh carrions.

"Caw! Caw!" Cries the brave crow, as if calling its brethren, that all is well, and they can start to gorge till their bellies are full.

The black bird suddenly ceased its hopping about, as it started to feel a very strong tension in the very air. It was then that it noticed the man in front of it.

Battered and bleeding yet standing defiantly, the man also notices the crow which was staring intently at him as if wondering why he is not yet dead.

The man then shifted his attention from the crow, unto his final enemy in this great battle.

Standing alone against the primordial leader is a lone man, smiling like a fool. Beads of cold sweat trickled from the forehead of Sinante Bluewing. 

His mind is racing, a million thoughts flashed through his head.

"Finally, I seriously wounded you… Ah yes, you can't use your arm to swing your sword now bitch! Hahahaha! Such a waste… If only we have met each other in different circumstances eh?" He said to his opponent, locking his eyes on his enemy's golden eyes, trying hard to hide his fear by being casual.

"Just one strike is all I need…" The thought keeps on repeating in his mind as his anxiousness starts building up.

Sinante took a deep breath, blocking all the pain from multiple wounds all over his body that was caused by the angel's insane sword fighting style.

Calming himself amidst the throbbing wounds, Sinante started to once again summon his mana. He let that warm familiar feeling swell from the center of his core spread towards the rest of his body, only to fail.

Mana Surge is really not an easy thing to do even for someone as powerful as Sinante, who attained the rank of High Balekon; the most powerful being in the world.

"Shit! This is going nowhere... If this stalemate keeps up, I will end up collapsing from exhaustion and blood loss… My mana is almost gone too..." 

Sinante has no idea that he has been saying those words aloud, maybe it was the severe pain from so many cuts that has finally addled his mind.

With great effort and a body that is almost about to break down, he starts to complete the final spell he thinks will turn the tide and destroy or at least banish the angel from this world.

"Ah, dammit!!! I should be in my house right now and drinking coffee, instead of being in this shit! I can't believe this angel would attack so aggressively... How can someone so blessed with such beauty be so evil? This is the one fight that I wish I could have avoided… Why isn't there any other way to resolve this?! I should be reasoning with her instead of engaging in this terrible war... But then again, this world will be destroyed if I won't stand against her... I have to win this, no matter what!"

Once again, he calmed his mind, blocking all the pain, this time, he finally entered a state of peace, the familiar warm feeling embracing his body as an otherworldly power filled his being, a power unique to him alone.

Slowly, and steadily, Sinante Bluewing started to glow a bright white light.

The High Balekon, through sheer will, has finally attained mana surge.

…………………….

The Angel Tarmora has a troubled look, never before has she felt pain like this, a mere human can hurt her so. 

It makes the wound a hundred times more painful. Her beautiful face, twisted in a grimace, and for the first time in a life that spans a millennia, she felt fear and doubt.

"This pitiful human thinks he can stop me, I am invincible... But why is this uneasiness I feel?! No matter, this is all the more reason why their kind must be purged! They keep destroying this world because of their greed... Forest decimated, animals hunted to extinction, all in the name of power. Now they even unlocked the secrets of MAGIC, with such a weapon, they will eventually destroy the living world and bring everything into ruins... They must all be eliminated..." 

Tarmora muttered while she clutched her bloody and broken right arm that was hit by the energy blast earlier, hurting her terribly.

She looks sadly at her saber Ashkelon as it layed on the ground broken, her sword for so long now completely useless.

Her majestic feathered wings, torn asunder, no longer pure white, but a crimson red, dripping precious angelic blood.

"Anyway, I can't lose!" She said through gritted teeth, while inspecting the damage in her slim arm.

"Light control MAGIC; Photon Bazooka!"

From the corner of her almond shaped eyes, Tarmora saw a ray of pure light energy speeding towards her. She felt the intensity of the blast immediately, searing her skin with an intense heat that rivals the very sun itself. 

Too late for her to evade, as the speeding ray of energy is now only a hair's breadth away. Tarmora hastily summons all of her MAGIC to form a protective barrier and hope it holds as her strength is already failing.

The energy ray hits the angel's barrier with such force that the shockwave it created levels the entire battlefield, the fallen bodies of both armies simply disintegrates into nothingness. The trees of the nearby forest were scorched to ashes.

The very heavens shook in protest, as the world has never experienced such power unleashed.

"Oh my, I guess this is where I end, my only regret is that I would never again dance in the open fields, under the moonlight with my animal friends..."A faint smile formed on the lips of the beautiful angel, who despite her age, looks like a young maiden in her full bloom, long pink hair that curls at the tips like a drill, almond eyes with gold irises and perfect lips with a tint of rose.

She lets a soft sigh escape as her barrier starts to form a crack and finally shatters, causing the energy blast to hit her in the chest and obliterate her body. Slowly her world starts to dim as she falls into the eternal darkness of death, a millennia of lifetime caring for the world she so loved, the animals she protected, the forests she nurtured... The human she secretly loved, all of this ended in a spectacular moment. 

"Kyouko I'm sor..." 

The victor stands alone, humans will survive... And Sinante Bluewing became a legend, the savior of the world. He walks away towards his home. 

The battle was later known as Godsbane, a story that was told throughout the land, and all the people around the world know it by heart. 

"Time for some coffee, I can use a mug or two..." Sinante said as he started to boil some water in his portable pot.

An orb of angelic essence, glowing with a soft amber light, floats to the sky as the dawn rises on the horizon, signalling the new day and a new era of heroes.


	2. The New Student

The noisy students of class 2-C hurriedly returned to their seats not even bothering to pick up the pieces of paper they used as makeshift stones to throw at each other in a mock battle they were playing earlier. Pieces of trash and crumpled paper scattered across the classroom floor was what the homeroom teacher Miss Anne first sees as she enters the room. 

"Okay class, settle down" said Miss Anne as she placed the books she was carrying on her desk with a resounding thud. 

She then took the black board eraser and started to wipe the blackboard clean with grace, to the delight of the boys enjoying her swinging hips rhythmically as she was erasing the chalk marks from the board. She was aware of this of course, she intentionally teases the boys as she enjoys the lewd stares thrown at her.

Miss Anne is one of the most popular teachers in Triplance Middle School. Still single at twenty four years old, she is a slim beauty with wavy shoulder length hair that has the colour of honey. 

"Listen, everyone, be quiet for a minute..." Miss Anne said in her usual sweet voice, "I have an announcement to make!" 

She pauses, looking at her seated students with a serious face, wanting to let the suspense build up, letting them anticipate the importance of this news, crossing her arms across her ample breasts, she then closes her eyes as if something ominous has happened, making her students much more curious. She enjoys doing these kinds of things to her class, hogging all the attention unto her.

The students were silent now, their interest piqued by Miss Anne's masterful use of dramatics to grab their interest.

"We have a new transfer student!" Miss Anne gleefully announced, as she observed the reaction from the class, if the news had made her students thrilled in any way. Silence at first, then the whole classroom erupted in cheers as everyone was ecstatic that something interesting was about to happen on this fine morning.

"His father was transferred here in our province as the new governor. So please, please mind your manners." She reminds her students looking at each of their eyes to accentuate her point.

"The new governor's kid?" gasped one student. This caused a lot of buzzing among the students of class 2-C of course. It's not everyday that a new student arrives at school this far out in the boonies, much more a son of a governor. 

"I wonder what he looks like, I hope he is hot!" Said a girl with pigtails, who excitedly grabbed her seatmate, unable to contain her emotions. The seatmate who was also a girl wearing a pair of round glasses, just rolled her eyes in indifference.

……………………….

Triplance is a province located in the southern part of the kingdom of Melenos. A rural province that comprises mostly fishing villages and lush small forests, scattered throughout the area like patches of fur from a mangy dog. The population is minimal at best, with just around twenty thousand people living as permanent residents.

The local noble is house Fineline who, if popular rumours are to be believed, are said to be the founders of this province. The current head of the house is Lord Kark Fineline, a man regarded by merchants alike as a genius in enterprising and distribution.

The province boasts it's white sand beaches, probably the best in the whole kingdom, unfortunately, due to the distance from the capital, only few people ever visit them, and fewer still even know of this hidden treasures of nature.

The central town is where the only school in about a hundred kilometres in any direction where magic is being taught is located. Most of the townsfolk have never even been in the capital.

Life is simple and lazy here, with hardly anything really happening. Folks here are only interested in things that affect their daily lives, like if the weather is good for fishing and farming vegetables and raising livestock, and the local youth who are more busy helping their parent's work or businesses.

One famous establishment frequently visited by traveling merchants is the Dancing Turtle Inn. Located near banks of the Asu River, it serves as a stop over and hub for trading exotic goods like amulets, charms, magic rings, love potions and most importantly, information. The latter being more discreetly traded through the inn's secret black market.

In the village of Colibao, about twenty kilometers from the town of Triplance, the local Adventurers guild is located, although most members here are washed up adventurers, who cannot get any job from more populated cities, and soldiers that were dishonorably dismissed trying to find their luck and to build a reputation.

Many of these so called adventures and mercenaries are poorly equipped and can't even control mana to cast magic, since they lack the schooling to do so. They serve their purpose as hired bodyguards for merchants when they are visiting these parts of the kingdom. They also charge cheap, very cheap.

So when something like a new governor is arriving (hasn't happened in quite a long while) it's almost expected that it will make the town busy with gossip and speculation. Nothing much to do in this sleepy side of the country but to talk about these petty things.

Back in the classroom, the excitement hasn't died down in the least, the sheer curiosity of these spirited youth is starting to boil over and cannot be contained.

"Hey, teacher!" A female student in a braided ponytail called as she raised her hands frantically for Miss Anne to notice. 

"What is it Meilou?" Miss Ann asked the ponytailed student with a smile creasing her luscious lips. "Is there something you want to say to the class?"

"Oh, not at all miss Anne!" Meilou responded with a flustered look on her face. She seemed uneasy and her face turned red for some reason.

"Uh, I just wanted to know if our new classmate is… uhm… ah nevermind…"

Asking that question in front of the whole class seemed too much for Meilou to do, so she just silently slumped back on her seat and kept her thoughts to herself.

…………………………………………………

He was a nervous wreck, but even so, he did his best to look composed. Tusk Regnum is the first born son of the newly appointed Governor of Triplance Arsenon Regnum.

Arsenon Regnum (Tusk's father) is a person who is trusted by the current king Hans Mendelos. He and the king are childhood friends. A man of great stature, both physically and politically, he leads the noble faction that supports the crown without question.

At first Ars protested to the king, he doesn't want to be sent away from the capital, especially in an obscure province like Triplance, this is due to the fact that he can't very well leave his friend in the hands of other nobles whom he doesn't trust, especially a certain noble named Lord Mar Randal, who seems to be building his power base and gathering allies.

The king's wishes prevailed however, so Ars had no choice but to relocate, much to his heart's discontent.

Tusk is quite tall for his age, standing at five foot ten inches, and has a well toned physique, his looks was inherited from his father Arsenon Regnum which was devilishly handsome.

His jet black hair flows in soft waves just below his striking eyebrows, adding a sense of mystery to the youth. His eyes are black alabaster that is mesmerising to behold. He has a light brown skin which clearly shows his mother's island roots.

"This is it-- this is my world now, I have to forget about the capital and accept that this is my new hometown." Tusk though while standing just outside the classroom. 

He scratches his head thinking what would have happened if he tried to talk to his father about him staying in the capital instead.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Tusk told himself as he let his lightning MAGIC crack blue electric sparks around his right arm, a sign of his uncontrollable nervousness.

"Let's see what the fates have in store for me…" steeling himself, he opened the door that will lead him to a room where his new classmates are eagerly awaiting to see him for the first time.


	3. Lyn

One student was indifferent however, she did not join in the excitement of her classmates, opting instead to continue writing in her notebook, she is the class president and one of the most respected girls in the whole school, Lyn Holden. Lyn is the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Triplance. Wealthy in Triplance standards at least. 

She is what you would call a natural beauty, with long straight black hair in a 'Hime-cut' hairstyle, dark eyes, long eyelashes, a petite but slim built. 

Her beauty is not only the asset she has, she is also very athletic and kind hearted, but she can also be extremely clumsy at times. That clumsiness can't overshadow her true talent though. As it is, Lyn Holden is a true prodigy of MAGIC. 

Lyn even when she was a little girl has already shown great affinity to water MAGIC. Her control over water is exemplary and astounding. Because of this, her parents have hired an advanced MAGIC tutor for her inorder to hone this innate talent.

At age of six, she can control the flow of water freely in any direction she wishes, this kind of manipulation normally manifests during a person's late puberty and only after years of basic elementary education. 

The reason for this is because pre-teen children are overflowing with Mana, which is the fuel that powers MAGIC. The amount of Mana a person can hold in their body varies. 

There are others that are gifted with strong mana while others are deficient. But even if a person lacks mana, they can increase it and even those who have abundance of mana can also increase it by training and other means. 

There are plenty of ways to increase mana, and many of these methods are well documented and used. But there are a few that even the wisest Masters know nothing about, these secret methods are lost in times passing.

Lyn is one of those few who is blessed by an absurd amount of mana, and has the intelligence to actually control it with relative ease.

Natural control of mana is an ability that is so rare that it's almost legendary, and yet here it manifests itself in a girl in the far side of the world. Even her tutor Mr. Allentown is astonished when he first sees how much control young Lyn can do with water. 

"Outstanding," Mr. Allentown said as he watched Lyn create a floating water sphere twice her size and make it rise fifteen feet into the air. 

"This is something else entirely" He mutters, as he stroked his white goatee with a solemn expression, his keen blue eyes never leaving the floating water sphere, looking for any weakness in the magic, but ultimately finding none.

"Ah, this is far too perfect… even the masters will be impressed that a six year old girl can conjure such a thing of beauty… all right dear, you can stop that now, this demonstration is over." 

Mr. Allentown waved his hands as he motions Lyn to dispel the water sphere and to come closer to him. 

He then proceeded to check the child's hands for any sign of damage, since sometimes MAGIC causes the hand to bruise if the spell is too strong for the conjurer.

"Hmmm… everything seems to be in order, no bruising or any signs of lacerations… very good, very good indeed"  
The old tutor was filled with relief and elation as he turned the hands of Lyn palm up and palm down. 

"Well then, shall we now proceed to studying the more intricate side of magic my dear?"

"Lyn-- LYN!!!" 

Hearing her name startled and brought Lyn back from her melancholy. Startled but was able to quickly compose herself, Lyn faced her classmate who shouted her name with an annoyed glare, it was a boy named Bruno, a happy go lucky kid that is very friendly with everyone.

"What is it Bruno?" Asked Lyn as she fixed her desk and put away her notes from the previous class into her bag beside the desk. 

"Aren't you excited to meet our new classmate?" A beaming Bruno asked with a wide smile, his cherubic face perfectly shows unhidden excitement of what this wonderful day would bring. A new potential friend for him and a person from the capital to boot.

"Not really," Lyn replied nonchalantly, brushing off Bruno.

"As the student president it is my duty to welcome our new classmate of course, but that's the gist of it." 

She then straightened her blouse and skirt in a lady-like manner, and adjusted her necktie. 

"Now then, maybe I should greet our new classmate and make him feel welcome here" she said to Bruno with a playful wink as she stands up from her chair.

With an impish grin and a lot of confidence as befits a class president, Lyn Holden walked towards the front and stood beside Miss Anne, ready to welcome their new classmate.

"You should give up bro…" A guy with short cropped red hair named Greg told Bruno from behind his seat, giving him a condescending pat at the back, while smirking.

"There is no way Lyn would date you, her standards are too high… believe me, I tried… hehehe!" Greg said matter of factly, annoying Bruno all the more.

It was no secret that Bruno has been gunning for Lyn since they were first years, he has been rejected a couple of times, but he never lost the will to continue his pursuit of the elusive dark haired beauty as for him those rejections are just temporary setbacks. 

"Shut it, you ginger prick! Should I tell your sweetheart Jane, what I saw earlier at the back of the school building? About you flirting with that first year girl with freckles?" Bruno whispered to Greg, causing the latter to back off and shut his mouth.

"I thought so…" A very satisfied Bruno said with a wide grin.

In the corner of her eye, Lyn sees the one who is truly precious in her heart, of course the person doesn't know this, and this is the most kept secret Lyn Holden had, and the only thing that makes her heart flutter. Then she saw another classmate hugging her special person, and she can't help control her face from showing her feelings.

The door slowly opens and the new student nervously enters the classroom.


	4. Claire and Chitose

"Hey Chi, shouldn't you be more excited to see what our new classmate looks like?" a voice from behind Chitose said in a playful manner.

"What do you mean Claire?" asked Chitose while turning around to see her friend Claire Fineline.

Claire Fineline belongs to the prestigious Fineline family, an old nobility, some even say that they are the founders of the province of Triplance. Claire is a stunning beauty with blonde hair that shines like the sun. 

Her hair is fixed in drill like curls from her neck down to her shoulders. Her eyes are as green as the most beautiful emeralds, and her frame is slender, but her bust size is a bit above average, to the dismay of her female classmates and the delight of the guys. 

Claire is the most sought after girl in the entire school, one can say that she is the most popular girl. She behaves as a lady befitting her house, but acts her natural playfulness when she is with her friends Lyn and Chitose.

In terms of MAGIC, Claire is one of the average people in terms of mana and control. Nothing really special in her MAGIC, it was just ordinary, although one thing to note is that her mana oftentimes flactuates unexpectedly. What sets her apart from everyone is the fact that of all the students in the school, she is the only one who was able to visit the capital city of Mendelos.

Mendelos City is in the heart of the kingdom of Mendelos. Built about a thousand years ago as a fortress to withstand invaders from neighbouring countries. Over time, merchants and traders came to sell their goods to the men stationed there, wenches from all over the country also tried their luck at the taverns that were sprouting like mushrooms around the fortress to satisfy the thirst of the soldiers for alcohol and entertainment. 

Adventurers and the like came in droves, hoping to make a name for themselves in this new town. People from around the area saw new opportunities and also settled near the fortress, thus they were able to benefit from the commerce and protection it offered. 

Around five hundred years ago, the fortress, now a full blown city, has withstood the Godsbane war that the angel Tarmora waged against the people of the world. Refugees from all over the continent, went there for protection, and when the war was finally over, they established the new Kingdom of Mendelos, appointing one of the heroes of the Godsbane war Felgre Mendelos as the first king.

Now five hundred years later, Mendelos City is a sprawling metropolis, with concrete buildings, paved roads, a postal service, and a standing army of one hundred ninety thousand strong, fully armoured and fully mounted, under the command of the king and his generals.  
Also located in the city is the most famous school across the entire continent; Spireforge Academy For Advanced Magic, it's headmaster is one of the only three Balekons alive at this era, Grandmaster Finas Alterane.

…………………...

Claire is very fond of Chitose and likes to hug her whenever she can. She has this obsession for fluffy and soft things. So it's no surprise that when she saw Chitose for the first time ever, she already took a liking to her, much to the annoyance of Lyn, who also wants Chi all for herself.

Chitose, Chi to her friends is the childhood friend of Lyn. When she was four years old, her mother Ayako started working for the Holden family as a housekeeper and nanny for the young mistress Lyn. 

Naturally, since Lyn was an only child, she was very happy that another girl her age has come to live in her house. Although very shy, Chitose and Lyn became fast friends and has become inseparable since, much to the delight of Lyn's parents.

Chitose has a silver hair cut in a bob, her eyes have an amber tint which is very rare in this world, one might say its unique, she is also very intelligent for her age and excels in academics. One thing about her though is she gets bullied a lot because of her weight. 

Chitose is fat, even in her childhood, she is already really fat, you could say that she might have a pleasant face, but her body size is really what makes people notice her. It doesn't even help the fact that her mana control is at best barely sufficient to be passable. 

Even if she is intelligent enough to conjure advanced spells, her lack of mana hinders her. She also tried a lot of methods to increase her capacity to hold mana, but all failed miserably. In the end, she just stopped caring about it.

Her classmates talk about her behind her back, but she doesn't mind it much, as long as Claire and Lyn are always with her, she is happy and doesn't really care what others say. Still being bullied all the time is very annoying, and because of this Chitose developed a quick wit, to counter those people who make fun of her weight. She also became more and more pragmatic as she grew older. 

Besides if they do badmouth her and Claire overhears it, not only are they in deep trouble but their parents as well, since the Fineline family controls almost all the business in Triplance. Lyn and Chitose first met Claire in their primary school days, and they have been best friends since then.

"Chitose! How about you, aren't you curious what our new classmate looks like?" asked Claire while frantically holding both hands of Chitose in an excited manner.

"Not really, it doesn't matter anyway since I'm pretty sure that whoever he is, and whatever he looks like, I will still be as I am to all boys, a fat orc that doesn't deserve any attention." Replied Chitose with relative pragmatism while pulling her hands away from Claire's excited grip and started writing on her notebook.

"It's okay Chi, you don't need boys, I am all yours anyway!" Claire exclaimed, then hugged Chitose tightly. 

"Kyaah, so soft!" Claire squeaked with a blissful smile.

"Geez Claire, cut it out already..." Chitose protested, but it's futile since Claire was now tightly hugging her with no signs of letting go. 

"Kyaaah!" Claire exclaimed with delight.

"You are hopeless..." An exasperated Chitose muttered, letting her best friend hug her tightly like a teddy bear.

Chitose caught a glance of Lyn looking her way.   
"How odd…" she thought   
"I swear Lyn just looked kind of angry… maybe it's just my imagination…"

Amid the commotion, the new student has finally entered the classroom, and a nervous Tusk Regnum slowly walked towards the front of the class.


	5. The Summoning

Somewhere in the capital, in an abandoned house just on the corner of the slum district, five hooded people have gathered. They all wear bone white masks to hide their identities from each other. 

"Shall we begin?" Said one who wears a mask resembling a screaming ghost as it strides around the circle carefully examining everyone present. 

"Everything seems to be in order, we can finally start the summoning." It then took a small amber stone from one of the many secret pockets lining its black robes.

Walking towards the center of the circle, the ghost mask placed the small amber on top of a circular altar. The light of the torches barely illuminates the dark room, giving it more an eerie feeling instead of providing light. 

One of the masked people; this time one who wears a goat mask, pulled a dagger from a sheath in its belt. Slowly and with utmost care, it proceeded to cut open it's right palm, making sure the blood dripping from it fell directly on top of the amber stone.

As droplets of blood fall on the amber stone, it quickly sizzles like water droplets dropped in a pan of hot oil. 

"Tis done" 

The goat mask proclaimed as he started to bandage his cut hand with a clean white linen cloth. Seemingly unperturbed, it walked back in its place within the circle. 

The ghost mask started the incantation of the summoning. The deep hum of the spell reverberating throughout the dark room.

One by one the masked people joined in the hum, first was the one who cut its hand; the goat masked, then followed by the dog masked person on it's right side, then the owl mask followed, and lastly as if rising to a crescendo, the lion mask bellowed a thunderous hum that finally completed the summoning spell.

With beads of sweat trickling from their foreheads, invisible because it's under the mask they are wearing, the masked people waited in silence and anticipation, shaking with fear... or is it excitement? Even they couldn't tell, because if their summoning is successful, they would have gained a powerful primordial servant, but if it failed, not only would they be killed by the summon, it may well destroy the very kingdom… if not even the world.

A small wisp of blue smoke started to swirl from the amber stone, slowly growing as it lazily rose in a spiral pattern, growing as it swirled. 

*Badump, badump* 

The heart beats of the masked people can be heard in the stillness of the dark room as the blue smoke continues to grow as it swirls, indicating that they were indeed successful in summoning a primordial… the only question is, can they control it?

Slowly the blue smoke started to condense, and formed into a shape... a humanoid shape, but with difference. As the form started to look distinct, the masked people also trembled with anticipation, all fear that they had at the beginning had changed into a feeling of excitement.

"Ku,ku…" giggled the ghost mask, as it tried to suppress a cry of joy for the seeming success of the summoning. 

The blue smoke continued to condense and take shape, which is by now can be distinctly assumed to be a female form. First thing they noticed is the height, it seems that it's standing at five feet high.

The body structure is slim... but well toned, slowly the skin started to be less translucent and look more light and pale.

The hair started to grow long, going down to those slender hips then started to give a pinkish hue and curling like a drill at the tips.

Almond eyes take shape, with golden irises now are clearly visible even in the darkness of the room. The face is truly a beauty to behold, a maiden in the bloom of her youth, yet undeniable power emanates from her very core. 

The masked people can only stare in awe at such magnificent beauty, but they were also frozen stiff in their places, unable to move, not because of any spells but by the terrible aura that the summoned being is radiating; calming yet terrible. From the back of the summoned being, two wings started to grow, with feathers white and pure as the first snows of winter.

"An Angel!!! We have successfully summoned an Angel!" Goat mask shouted with elation, all fears have been overpowered with joy of their success.  
Angels ranked highest among the primordials, their strength are said to be on the level of gods, they are almost impossible to be beaten.

Only one person was successful in doing such, a High Balekon named Sinante Bluewing.  
Five hundred years ago, he defeated the Angel Tarmora during the Godsbane wars. A war where the Angel overlord Tarmora along with her primordial allies waged against humanity.

First it was dark, then slowly her eyes adjusted to the gloom... she can now faintly see five people wearing absurd looking clothes. At first she thought they were demons, but she realised that they were humans based on the mana they were emitting. 

"Must be masks" she thought 

"Not very good ones at that… does these people realise how silly they look? A goat… really? Pffft!"  
The Angel suppressed a giggle, which looked very cute to the masked people looking at her that you can almost swear they were blushing underneath the mask. Slowly but surely, her physical form is starting to solidify, and taking a more permanent state.

"This is truly a marvel to behold, never in my life have I dreamed of seeing something so glorious as this." The Lion mask told the one wearing the dog mask.

"Aye indeed!" Responded the Dog mask as it slowly reached for a hidden spell scroll from its cloak, just to be ready if things go south. 

Dog mask has always been the most cautious of the group and doesn't take chances on things that it is uncertain of.  
"Better ready than not, I always say" it muttered to itself.

Finally, the body of the Angel is finally completed, the summoning was a resounding success. 

"Speak thy name oh Angel and bow down to your masters who summoned you from the abyssal plains!"  
Ghost mask proclaimed as he took the amber stone and held it up for the Angel to see, showing her that it holds its essence in its hands and has the power to destroy her body on a whim.

"Foolish mortal for thinking I can be controlled… fufufu… they are in for a surprise then" the Angel thought to herself with a blank face so that these foolish mortals won't have any suspicions on what she plans to do. 

"They are all going to be dead before this day is over…"  
The angel liked that idea.

"I repeat, tell us your name Angel and b--"  
Ghost mask suddenly ran out of breath for some reason, a puzzled look on its face as it looked at a hole in it's chest where its heart was.

With a silent sigh, he collapsed dead even before he hit the floor.  
Before any of his companions could react or even realised what was happening, Lion mask's head flew in the air, a spray of blood gushing out of its neck. 

Owl mask saw its stomach bursting and its intestine falling from the wound, he tried to grab them and put them back in. 

"This is not happening, this is not happening" Owl mask cried in disbelief, before he all he saw was the darkness of death. 

Goat mask can only scream as his body was torn into eight pieces and his blood painted half of the room in crimson. 

Dog mask, for all his caution, was barely able to chant the incantation to activate his powerful spell scroll when he felt his tongue get ripped from his mouth, and choked on his own blood dying from asphyxiation. All it took was three seconds for the Angel to kill her "masters".

"Hmmm, what's this… i feel a presence that I haven't felt for so long. A familiar feeling. I wonder how long my banishment lasted? Oh well, I have all the time in the world now."  
The Angel then took one of those absurd robes the masked people were wearing, the Dog mask was the one that is less damaged and less dirty.

"Fu fu, so you are in the south then, my dear Sinante, you will feel my wrath after what you did to me. I will hunt you even in the ends of the world!"  
With a grim face and inextinguishable anger, Tarmora steps out of the abandoned house into the city at night, looking once again at the stars in the sky after five hundred years. 

Spreading her majestic wings, she flies into the sky, in the direction of her object of vengeance.


	6. Angel Falls

A nervous Tusk enters the classroom, he can see two beautiful ladies standing in the front of the class.

"This is it, no helping it now, I gotta man up!" A still nervous Tusk thought, although his mind is running in so many directions and his heartbeat racing like a horse. He understands that first impressions are always important, and will determine what people would perceive him to be for a long time.

"That's what dad always says… gotta make a very good first impression!" So with a great determination and all the courage he can muster, Tusk stood in the front of the class and opened his mouth.

And with all of his willpower, uttered the first words he ever said in his new school.

"Gudfdaytuyouhf…" 

An uncomfortable silence followed, it was eerily quiet. The whole class had a look of confusion and surprise. Nobody expected this, how can someone so handsome turned out to be a complete dork. It's probably one of the bigger mysteries of the cosmos.

Then from the back right side of the classroom, a soft giggle started to be heard, slowly gaining strength and momentum, until it became a full blown laugh. 

Chitose, tried hard to stop herself from laughing, but she can't help it, her soft giggle turned into laughter before she realised it.

The whole class looked at Chitose in disbelief, never before they saw the stoic girl laugh like that, or even laughed for that matter. It's not everyday that such occurrences happen, let alone two. This is turning to be one strange day indeed.

Tusk however was relieved that the attention was diverted from him. He bowed down to Miss Anne and the girl standing beside.

"What a cute girl!" Tusk thought admiring Lyn's beauty.   
The blush on his cheeks betrays his thoughts clearly. Never before has he seen someone so cute and so pure, since most girls he saw in the capital wear paints on their faces.  
"But she doesn't wear any paint on her face at all, it's all her natural face, she is so cute!"   
Tusk can't seem to take his eyes off Lyn for some reason, those dark eyes, long eyelashes, that shapely lips that you want to kiss, the shape of her face and the long black straight hair, not to mention her petite frame that wants Tusk to protect her at all cost.

"Hello… excuse me" Lyn greeted Tusk in a cheerful way, waving her hands in a very cute manner.

"My name is Lyn Holden, I am the class president. On behalf of the whole class 2-C, I welcome you to the school, I hope we can be all good friends."   
With a sweet smile, Lyn took Tusk's right hand and gently shook it. 

Tusk is still staring blankly at Lyn when Miss Anne, who was clearly enjoying the turn of events finally faced Tusk and placed her right hand on his shoulder and said; "Shouldn't you be introducing your name to the whole class dear?" Miss Anne said in a playful manner.

That finally snapped Tusk back into reality. And he finally managed to compose himself, he cannot afford to look like a fool again in front of Lyn. So he cleared his throat and finally managed to speak normally.

"My name is Tusk Regnum, I am happy and honored to be a part of this class. I am new to this town and have no friends, so I hope we can all be close friends. I will be in your care from now on."

He said it with such flair that Chitose once again burst into laughter. This time so hard that even Claire was trying to calm her down with a worried look.

Tusk was surprised and stared at Chitose thinking.   
"How dare this fat orc laugh at me! But I need to keep my cool in front of Lyn…"  
Tusk was thinking when he saw the girl who was trying desperately to calm the fat orc down.

"Oh what's this, she looks kind of familiar… very familiar… but I just can't remember when or where."   
He tried so hard to remember those old memories that he finally forgot that he was still standing in front of the class… not that the ladies mind it anyway, after all, it's not everyday that you have a new classmate coming and a handsome one to boot too.  
There aren't many good looking guys in school and so choices are really very slim, only Bruno is tolerable at best. But now however…

With this realisation, the girls are now sizing up potential rivals. Most consider Lyn and Claire as the top contenders and the most difficult to beat.

"So Tusk, I have already assigned a seat for you." Miss Anne told Tusk pointing to a vacant seat at the right back side of the room, beside Chitose's seat.

"What the fuck?! Why there?! I don't want to sit beside that, that thing!"   
Tusk erupted which surprised his classmates and Miss Anne. He just blurted out without thinking, completely losing his composure.

That outburst shocked even Miss Anne, but she remembered that this is the child of the new governor, and even in this remote part of the country, everyone knows the great Red Thunder Ars Regnum. So she just let it slide.

Lyn quickly took charge of the situation to avoid it escalating any further than it should.

"Follow me." She took Tusk's hands and led him to his seat.

"So, if you need anything or you have any questions on anything regarding the school, don't hesitate to ask me, I will help you the best I can okay?" Lyn said with a smile as Tusk finally settled down on his seat.

"Thank you." Was all that Tusk could say, failing to hide his embarrassment for his outburst earlier.

So with that, the students of class 2-C finally welcomed their new classmate. And with a sideway glance, Tusk sees a smiling Chitose, her golden eyes sparkling with such pure radiance, that regardless of what his first impression of the 'fat orc' made his heart skip a beat.

……………..

Just outside the classroom, far from the sight of ordinary humans, a lone figure flying high up in the sky with great haste, Tarmora has finally reached Triplance.

"I can feel Sinante Bluewings mana radiating nearby. But where can he precisely be?" Tarmora was surveying the surroundings for any sign of the High Balekon, but to no avail. 

She wishes to be out of sight to humans as possible. But now she realises that she needs to go down and to mingle with the people if she has a chance to locate the archmage. She hated the idea, but she had no choice.

With great ease, she dived down to a secluded forest just outside of town. When she finally touched down, she made her wings retract to her slender back, slowly, the wings retracted until no traces of them and only smooth pale skin can be seen.

"First, I need to find some clothing, I can't walk around town looking like this, with only this ugly cloak and all naked underneath, I am still a lady and should act as such." She said to herself while blushing like a pure maiden (which she technically is)

So with those thoughts, she walked to the edge of the woods to look for houses that had clothes hanging on the outside for drying.

Reaching a small copse of trees on the way, she spied a small white bunny rabbit staring at her. The bunny twitches its ear then happily hoppes towards her. Tarmora's eyes widened in sheer joy and can't contain her happiness in the presence of such a cute creature.   
She has always loved animals ever since she can remember, so she picked up the bunny and kissed its nose in a playful manner, then she placed it down on the ground once again and continued with her business. 

She spotted a small cottage just on the other side of the clearing with clothes hanging for drying. She quietly sneaked near to the house, cautiously checking for any signs of people, lazing about.   
So far, she saw no signs of life around the cottage, which is good since she plans to steal some clothes after all, which is very humiliating if she got caught. Imagine, Tarmora getting caught for stealing clothes.

"Unforgivable!" Tarmora muttered under her breath, thinking what a great travesty it is indeed if she actually got caught, they would be signing songs of it throughout history, they would probably call it 'The goddess who can't buy her own clothes so she stole some peasants clothes instead' that thought made her irritated that she almost screamed because of embarrassment. But she managed to calm herself, and focused on the task at hand.

The clothesline was not very long and the number of clothes were very few. She found some clothes for girls though, although it seems a little small, it was a simple high neck blue striped tank top, a pink panty with a small cute blue ribbon on the beltline and a knee high maroon checkered skirt.

"These clothes have a very strange design, maybe the owner of these clothes have a very peculiar sense of style… it does look nice however... this will have to do, after all, robbers can't be choosers…" 

She then proceeded to a small pond on the left side of the cottage. She stared on the reflection to see how she looked. With a small grin and a nod of approval, she then proceeded to walk to one of the small villages location, to ask for any news or any information regarding Sinante Bluewing.

What she did not know however is that five hundred years has already passed since that fateful battle where she lost to the High Balekon and the Godsbane wars, and Sinante Bluewing the only High Balekon in history has passed into legend… However, his descendant is studying at school at that moment.


	7. The Exercise 1

"All right, line up! Don't make me shout that again!" 

Mr. Laymore the MAGIC instructor shouted to the students of class 2-C and they hurriedly scrambled to form a line at the school grounds. You can feel the air of excitement like a tingling of electricity emanating from the students as they readies themselves to start their favourite class of the entire day.

Practical MAGIC.

"Finally, some action!" Bruno exclaimed, his classmates nodding in approval, all are in agreement that this is indeed the highlight of the day.

"Okay listen up, I want two lines, one for the boys and one for the girls, hurry up, we don't have all day, move, move, move!" Like a drill sergeant, Mr. Laymore shouted instructions to the students.

One by one in an orderly manner, the students started to fall in line, one for the boys and one for the girls, just like what Mr. Laymore said.

"Very good!" 

Mr. Laymore gave the thumbs up sign, indicating his approval, he then proceeded to take a logbook from a table nearby. Opening the logbook with a ponderous look on his face, he then took his pen and crossed something from the book.

This made the students kind of nervous, but to their relief, Mr. Laymore looked at them and smiled, then with a snap, shut the book close with a resounding thud. He then placed the logbook back at the table.

"So here is what we are going to do for the day, I want you all to pair yourselves with the person adjacent to you, and that person would be your partner for the rest of the school year." 

Mr. Laymore then produced a clipboard and started to list the students in pairs.

"Looks like we will be partners for the rest of the school year…" Chitose said in a low voice, while looking down on the ground, observing the ants marching in a straight line. 

The fat girl didn't even bother to see who her partner is, nor cared if he heard her or not, she just felt that she must say those words out of formality, even though she doesn't know who she was talking to. For her all of them are the same, they all don't want to partner up with a girl who has a very little amount of mana in her body.

Some of the students even joked about how mana was expelled from her body to make space for fats. That's what people always say behind her back, but she doesn't care at all.

Tusk was honestly disappointed that he wasn't able to partner with Lyn. If only he knew what was going to happen, he might not have chickened out and instead placed himself adjacent to the girl, but because he got cold feet, he instead placed himself behind a person adjacent to Lyn.

"That bastard Bruno got lucky! Just look at him grinning like an idiot who just won the lottery. I should be the one in there, instead, I am here partnered with… wait, who is my partner anyway?!"

Looking around, Tusk finally found his partner, it was Chitose. A look of utter disbelief was clearly visible on Tusk's face, it's not that he doesn't like Chitose, but he was worried because he has already heard about the rumors that Chi has almost no mana in her body, and this would really hinder him in the tests to come. This day is really not very good for him.

There is nothing more he can do about it, so with a deep sigh, he went over to where Chi was standing and seemed to be looking down.

"Hey Miss Chitose, how is your day? I am your partner by the way. Let us do our best okay." Tusk greeted in a little tensed but cheerful voice.

Chi looked up and saw Tusk smiling stupidly at her.

"Pffft!!! Hahahahaha!" Chi once again failed to contain her laughter at the sight.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I look stupid… just cut it out already… geez, you really love to laugh at me huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just can't help it… hah, okay, I am not laughing anymore! Glad to meetcha partner!" Chi exclaimed and gave a V sign with a cute wink.

The MAGIC class has begun, and the pairs are now segregated in teams. Team A is the attacking team, while Team B is the defensive team.   
To the dismay of Chitose who belongs with Team A, Lyn and Claire are both in Team B. It did not help that her two friends seem to be enjoying themselves at the fact that many of the girls of the class are giving Chi murderous glances due to jealousy of being partnered with Tusk.   
They are happy that for once, Chi is the center of the envy of the girls.

Mr. Laymore stood on a makeshift stage in front of the assembled teams and explained the rules of the exercise.

"The rules are simple, Team A attacks, Team B defends their flag"   
Mr. Laymore then showed a small triangular blue flag for Team B to protect.

"Team A must attack and capture the flag of Team B in one hour, use whatever spells necessary to get the job done. Don't worry about injuries, that's what the medical team on standby is for. Hehehe! If the time limit expires and Team B manages to protect and defend the flag, then Team B wins and with that, they will be given a pass for the exams, same goes if Team A wins. Pretty simple huh? Any questions? None? Very good. Then let us begin!"

……………………..

And with that, the exercise begins. Both teams scrambled for best positions. A group of Team B students proceeded to erect barriers of protection on their base. Claire used her earth manipulation to dig a moat around their base.

"Lyn, I need a raging current in my moat, can you please make one?"

"Gladly! Leave it to me, I will make it as such that will make them regret it if they try to cross it!"

Lyn filled the moat with water, but not just ordinary water but a corrosive one, similar to acid, and Lyn made it so like a swift running river.

"Would you look at that, scary yet so beautiful…" Mr. Laymore watched with awe at the excellent teamwork of Claire and Lyn. 

Claire then proceeded to erect a eight foot wall around their base, reinforcing it with gravel and limestones and with Lyn's water, she hardened the earthen wall to produce a hard substance.

"Whoa Claire, what kind of manipulation is this?" Bruno asked with wonder.

"Ah, Lyn and I just combined our magic to harden the earth and gravel and to make them bond more tightly. I call it concrete, pretty neat huh?"

…………………….. 

On Team A's side the group is pretty much more chaotic and disorganized, to the dismay of Tusk, everyone is doing their thing, and just firing their spells around the hard wall of Claire. Turning to face Chi, he held the fat girl's shoulders with both hands and seriously exclaimed his thoughts.

"We are going to lose if this keeps up, we need a plan of attack"

"So what plan do you have in mind? Because honestly, I don't have any…"

Tusk looked at Chi with an incredulous look. He knows well that Chi doesn't have enough mana to even cast a simple spell.

"We need to make a focal point of attack, do you know any fire adept among our group?"

"I think Meilou controls fire, but she has a tendency of burning herself by accident, although this doesn't happen anymore recently." Said Chi while looking away from Tusk's eyes, blushing. 

"Don't stare too much…" she muttered quietly so that Tusk won't hear.

"Okay, let's go find Meilou then." Tusk said as he started to run to the group of Team A students on the right side of the field.

He spotted the familiar braided ponytail of Meilou in the group, so with utmost speed, he ran towards her, shouting her name.

"HEY MEILOUUU!!!"

A startled Meilou looked around to see who was the idiot that shouted her name, she swore she would burn the fool into a crisp. 

She hated her name because it sounded so provincial. To her surprise, she saw the person who shouted her name, it was none other than Tusk.   
Her crush calling her name, it must be the happiest day of her life, and she felt like floating in the air.

"Tusk my dear, did you call me?" Asked Meilou with doe eyes.

"Yea, I was looking for you, I need you!"

Those words have a different effect on Meilou however…

"He said he needs me! Oh my God this is it, I am getting a confession!" An excited Meilou was babbling.

"Uh, that's not the reason why I called you… we need your fire… to break that" Tusk points to the concrete barrier of Claire.

"Oh that… okay, whatever you want, I will do!" Meilou declared. "But how do we do it, it's so hard to destroy, I tried"

"Let's combine like what they did. Let's see what happens when you infuse fire with lightning!" Tusk said with a grin forming in his face.

Chi just stood on the side silently observing Tusk and Meilou, thinking of how to better utilize lighting and fire simultaneously.

"Hmmm… might be worth a shot…" Chitose thought as she walked forward to join Tusk and Meilou. 

"Oh Chitose, what can you do?" Mr. Laymore murmured as he looked at the plump girl walking toward her teammates.


	8. The Exercise 2

The very air on the school ground cracked with a myriad of different magical energy as the students of class 2-C went on with their exercise in the practical application of MAGIC.

Team B's concrete walls withstood the barrage of attack spells controlled by Team A students as Claire continues to reinforce her concrete wall with more gravel and limestone every time a crack appears.

"This is fun, I haven't felt this much excitement in a long time!"

Lyn was surprised at her friend's reaction to the situation. She knows too well that Claire hated being pressured into a situation. She wonders what changed her friends attitude towards all this.

"Are you okay Claire? Did you hit your head or something? Are you having a fever?" Asked Lyn as she placed her hand on Claire's forehead checking her temperature.

"I am fine, don't worry too much, geez; you are like my mom!"

"Well, I can't help but worry, you know. Besides we need you to keep that wall up, so it's not like I would just let you faint or anything. Our whole defence rests upon you!"

The conversation of the two friends was interrupted by a large explosion just above their heads. A wide eyed Claire looks in horror as a large chunk of her wall was obliterated by a powerful blast of what seems to be lightning but has a reddish hue.

………………..

Chi walked toward her teammates to listen to what Tusk has in his mind. She went to the left side of Tusk and started listening to his explanation to the group. Looking at Tusk's explanation and his animated movements on how to best commence the attack on the wall, brought out a certain feeling from Chitose.

Somehow she can't seem to take off her eyes from Tusk… a blush started to form on her chubby cheeks, she felt her face heat up and her heart started to race.

"Snap out of it!" Chi muttered as she slapped her cheeks to hide the blush. "Must focus on the task at hand!"

"All right, let's do this!" Is the only word that Chi heard Tusk say, so she just pretended to understand everything that was said in the mini meeting.

Team A has started their assault, from the left flank, Tusk and Meilou are starting to cast a combination spell, while Chi, who has very limited mana just watched for any Team B defenders who might get any funny ideas of attacking the two while they were vulnerable.  
The Team A right flank squad started to fire offensive spells, to draw the Team B defenders to their side of the wall, thus leaving the left side unguarded for Meilou and Tusk.  
A male student named Greg from Team A started using his wind control to lift the wood shards that his teammate Bret made with his wood MAGIC control.

Shards of wood, sharp as can be, started barraging the right side of the wall, not really making any significant damage but very effective in keeping the defenders busy and annoyed at the same time.

"Who the fuck is spamming that shit!" An irritated Team B defender named Marcos shouted at his companions.

"I recognize that annoying MAGIC, it's probably that douchebag Bret making splinters again! I am so going to murder that bastard!" Shouted Allan to Marcos before he got hit by a splinter right up his ass.

"ARGH! Goddamnit!!! You are so FUCKING DEAD Bret, you goddamn bastard!!!" Shouted Allan as he removed the splinter that was lunged in his right butt cheek.

Team B's wind controller Jane started to create a small localised squall to somehow mitigate the barrage of splinters. However the squall did little to subdue the splinters of Greg and Bret

"AHHRG!!! GREG YOU ANNOYING FUCK!!!" A frustrated Jane seething with rage, her face beet red with a vien poping on her forehead, screamed at her counterpart on the other team, who also happens to be her boyfriend.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"

"Sorry honey, all is fair in love and war!" Laughed Greg as he continued to control and sped up his wind. "Keep it coming Bret my boy, they are annoyed as fuck!"

"Hell yeah bro!" Bret then continued his wood control and made sharper splinters to attack the defenders.

…………………….

Back on the left flank, Meilou has finally finished infusing Tusk's lightning with fire.

"I think the amount of infused flame is not enough Mei… I still can't feel the heat, amids the electric coat. Maybe you can fire it up some more, like way more."

"But if I did, I might burn your hands, and I don't want that to happen" Meilou explained, doing her best demure lady act.

"Pffft!" Chitose chortled at Mei. She knows what's going on. "Come on Mei, this is no time to flirt. We need to destroy that wall fast."

"I - I wasn't flirting! I wasn't flirting at all!" A flustered Mei explained.

"Sure you weren't…"

Tusk was silent through the whole exchange, pretending not to hear anything, although every now and then, he steals glances at Chitose, admiring those beautiful gold eyes.

Meilou continues to imbue fire on Tusk's spell until his whole arm starts to glow an angry red, beads of sweat start to form on her forehead as the temperature rises high enough to actually affect even a fire controller.

"That's enough Mei, I think this is more than enough power to blast that wall." Tusk finally said with a pained look on his face, due to the absurd heat he is feeling right now.

Tusk then raised his right hand to the direction of the wall. 

"All right, this is it, now or never…"

Making sure that his sight is straight and that no teammate is in the way, Tusk released a bolt of flame infused lightning towards the wall.

With a sound of a hundred thunder, a bolt of red lightning streaked across the school ground hitting the concrete wall with a force enough to obliterate a medium stone building.  
………………..

They heard a loud explosion, they felt the wall shook with such ferocity that they could have sworn it separated from the ground. The defenders scrambled about panicked and confused. The lightning blast worked beautifully for the attackers team as it completely crumbled Team B's defenses.

Claire was able to erect an earth canopy to protect Lyn and herself from the falling debris just in time. Creating such a barrier requires intricate control over the element that you are using, as such, a canopy not only shields the controller, it also provides restoration of mana spent. A top tier spell indeed.

"Claire, what's with you today? That was an awesome control you just did." Expressed Lyn with awe. She has never seen Claire this sharp before. Something is definitely off.

"I don't understand it myself, I just feel, I don't know, just… super!" Claire explained with a cheerful smile.  
"It's like I can do anything, and everything. It's like my emotions are finally free! All of my bottled feelings, I want to pour it all out Lyn, I will pour it all out!"  
Saying that, Claire grabbed the back of Lyn's head, and in the darkness of the earth canopy kissed Lyn deeply and passionately.

A shocked Lyn tried to pull away from the kiss, but Claire pulled her back again and this time she forced her tongue into Lyn's throat, Lyn lost all of her strength and accepted Claire's kiss. It was Lyn's first kiss, what surprised her is that she actually liked it, so she reciprocated with a deeper hotter kiss. After a few passionate moments, Claire looked straight at Lyn's eyes, and gently brushed a stray hair away from her pretty face.

"I love you Lyn, I always had..." Claire confessed, amid the chaos that is happening outside of the earth canopy.

"Let us talk about us after this exercise is over okay?"

"Okay" Claire replied sheepishly.

………………...

Outside the canopy was pure pandemonium, with the left wall completely obliterated, Team A started to push their assault. Bret created an impressive wooden bridge over the acid moat.

"ATTACK!!!" Cried Greg, rallying his team forward like a true military general, to the embarrassment and annoyance of Jane, who is now seething with rage.

"Holy smokes, look at Jane's boyfriend go!!!" Say's a short guy named Bong pointing his finger on the running Greg.

Jane, who was already irritated due to how things went, shot a gust of strong wind that sent Bong flying far to the ground and straight to where Mr. Laymore was observing the battle.

"You all right kid?" Was all Mr. Laymore could say to the still woozy Bong.

…………………….

The group of Chi, Mei and Tusk also started to move towards the opening of the wall. Tusk's right arm is still hurting from firing the fire infused lightning bolt, but he just gritted his teeth and endured the searing pain.

Chi noticed this; before she was just intrigued about this boy from the capital, now she is very curious. Why would Tusk go to such lengths just to win an exercise that would only exempt them for the exams? 

She doesn't have time to mull these things though since she can see Bruno has already spotted them and is getting ready to cast an element that he controls.

"Watch out!" Chi pushed Mei and Tusk to the side with an agility that seems impossible to do with her body frame just in time to also dodge a flying shard of quartz.

"Whew, that was close. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… but I think I might have a bruise on my ass…" Mei said half jokingly as she started to pick herself up. "Hey Tusk, are you good?"

"Uh, don't worry about me, I can still go"

"Don't push yourself too hard," Chi said with genuine concern. "You can rest here for a while if you want, Mei and me can…"

"I told you, I'm fine" Tusk shot back, cutting whatever Chi was going to say.

"If you say so…" Chi replied.  
"But first, we gotta do something about Bruno over there"

...……………………..

Bruno was determined to protect the breach on the wall at all cost, he knew that in terms of elements, he is outpowered by fire and lightning which is faster and hell of a lot more powerful.

He needs to out think his opponents if he wished to stall them long enough for the time limit to expire.

"Maybe I can erect a wall of quartz? No, that won't work, quartz are way too brittle to be a wall, let alone defending against those two monsters. Hmm, I can shoot quartz shards but it's not fast and not numerous enough to hinder them."  
Then he got an idea, he saw how Team A's Greg and Bret utilized both of their elements to make an annoying barrage of splinters.  
"Maybe, just maybe it might work, but quartz are a lot heavier than splinters though…" 

"JAAAANE!!!" Bruno screamed, trying to get Jane's attention.

Good thing Jane heard him and rushed to his side.

"What is it?"

"Jane, can you control a wind spell that is strong enough to launch quartz shards?"

"Of course I can! Ah I see what you want… say no more, and keep those shards coming!" Jane said with a wink, fully understanding what Bruno was hinting at.

Jane started to form a localized cone of vacuum and set the base of the cone in front of Bruno while aiming the tip towards Tusk and company.  
"Now, here goes nothing!"  
Bruno proceeded to feed the vacuum shards. The vacuum then started spitting the shards in rapid succession.  
"It works!"  
Bruno shouted with excitement.

Mei released a stream of flame towards the shards hot enough to melt them before they can even come close.  
"Hah! How about that!" Mei shouted to Bruno in challenge.  
"Forward guys!" Meilou ordered her companions.

Bruno and Jane are panicking since their strategy isn't working at all, Bruno's shards are melting at an exponential rate, and Jane can't blast Mei since Fire feeds on wind. 

"We are going to lose…" Jane said exasperatedly, she can see on the other side of the wall, her boyfriend Greg is in a frenzy, sending her teammates flying all over.  
"Bruno, they will capture the flag at this rate…"

"I know that, but still we can't give it up, not until the very end. I don't know about you, but I will make my last stand here!" Bruno passionately exclaimed.

Jane just rolled her eyes.

"That won't be necessary Bruno" said a melodious voice behind them.

Looking at her back, Jane saw Lyn and Claire started to cast a spell. From the very ground rose a monstrous form, Claire's shaping the earth in a humanoid form, while Lyn started to imbue veins of water to it, so that she can control its movement.

Jane stares in great admiration and awe at the ten foot Earth Golem that Claire and Lyn created.

"Looks like the tables have turned" Jane said with a smirk.

…………………….

Across the field, Mr. Laymore just shook his head in admiration for the two girls.

"My, my… would you look at that..."


	9. Light

Claire and Lyn's Golem is doing a good job protecting Team B's flag, as Team A's best attackers tried in vain to destroy the behemoth, their best attack spells just bouncing off the monster.

"None of our attacks are working!" Bret said while frantically creating more splinters like a madman.

"We are in bad shape bro! Our fire controllers are practically useless against earth elementals!" Chimed another Team A member named Jerry who just joined them at the frontline.

"I have an idea!" Said Bret excitedly looking at Jerry. 

"Can you find me some water controllers in our team? Maybe we can erode that thing out."

Jerry's eyes widened with glee as he quickly grasped the plan of his teammate, wasting no time, he started to run off, not before turning back to Bret and giving him the thumbs up.

"Leave it to me!"

A short time later, Jerry returned with two girls Lily and Gina who both are very good at controlling water MAGIC.

Bret, facing both girls, started to explain his plan.

"Listen, you two, our purpose is to topple the Golem and steal that flag on its head. So your job is to blast that monstrosity at its feet, tripping it down. That Claire is too clever to actually think of that strategy, I mean where would the safest place for the flag be? Put it in a monster's head…" Bret explained, his admiration of the strategy was very evident.

"Ehem… any questions ladies?" Bret cleared his throat as he once again focused back to the battle.

"Nope! We got you, loud and clear boss!" Said Lily giving Bret a salute.

……………………

In the corner of her eyes, Lyn saw her two fellow water controllers, talking with Bret, she already understood what they were planning. A small smile formed on her beautiful lips, anticipating their actions and the ensuing reaction when they finally see the surprise that Claire and her came up with.

"I can't wait to see their faces." She giggled with excitement.

Claire went over to Lyn's side and whispered something in her ear, which made Lyn blush profusely. Claire then moved away with an impish smile on her face, making Lyn blushed all the more.

Bruno was now embedding his quartz shard all over the Golem's body, making it more durable and intimidating.

He was so proud of himself and keeps bragging about it to Jane who just rolls her eyes

Just when she was about to tell Bruno how pointless his contribution to the Golem is, she was taken by surprise at two powerful horizontal geysers shot past her, almost hitting her directly.

"Wha… WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jane was down on her butt screaming in confusion.

Two powerful jets of water shot towards the Golems feet causing it to stagger, this caused Team A to cheer thinking that they finally got the upper hand. 

"Oho! So that's their play..." 

Claire smiled at the fools who thought they already had things figured out.

"I can't wait to see their faces at the surprise waiting for them."

The steady jets of water unleashed by Lily and Gina were slowly being absorbed by the Golem. 

As it turns out, Claire had shrewdly added some limestone and gravel, just like what she did with the wall, Lyn was the brains of it all, she already anticipated what was going to happen. 

Claire looked at Lyn's dark eyes as she was about to ask her about the point of it all.

"Why not make it concrete on the get go?" 

Lyn smiles calmly, moved closer to Claire and whispered in her ear, tickling Claire at the same time.

"Deception of course… Remember, we are not here to attack but to hold out until the time expires, the more they take their time, planning a strategy, the more time is consumed, the more they think that their plan is working, that's another time consumed, you get what I mean right?" 

Claire is still smiling when she recalled that conversation earlier, she can't help but admire Lyn's brilliance. 

" Lyn, you are truly a genius… and you are all mine"

Bret notices that something is wrong, peering more carefully at the Golem's feet, he notices that something is definitely wrong. Instead of eroding the Golem's earthen legs, it seems to be making it a lot more solid. Like a slap in the face, it finally makes sense now and Bret sees his error as clear as a crystalline water (which is ironic)

"GIRLS, STOP!!! YOUR WATER IS TURNING THE GOLEM INTO CONCRETE!!!" 

Realising what is happening, the girls immediately dispelled their geysers, but it was a little too late, because the Earth Golem has finally evolved into a Concrete Golem. 

The cheers of Team A was replaced by a disheartening silence. They knew they messed up big time, and all eyes were on Bret, a malicious look that clearly says he will be dealt with accordingly after this exercise. 

The funny thing was, even Bret kind of agrees with them.

...............................

Mr. Laymore watched with interest as the battle went on, he scratched his head impressed with what Lyn and Claire had created and the trap they had set.

"These two girls are worth observing, very promising potentials indeed, don't you agree Bong?" 

Bong who is still woozy just nodded his head in agreement even though he is too confused to understand any of the happenings in the field.

"Here, drink this…" the Teacher gave Bong some of his homemade tea stored in his round canteen.

…………………

The Team B defenders however were already starting to celebrate the expected victory; with only five minutes remaining of the time, and a very powerful Golem as a tank, there was nothing Team A could do. 

"Lucky we have Claire and Lyn on our side huh Bruno?" Jane said to Bruno who was already relaxing in a corner, very confident of their imminent victory.

"I know! Thanks to them, it seems our passes to the exams are guaranteed one hundred percent. I couldn't be more happy at the thought."

Jane then turned her sights to the two girls responsible for this assuring win. Those two are undoubtedly the pillars of this team, they single handedly turned the tide of this battle to the defenders favor.

"Hmm…" she ponderously mumbled as she noticed Claire and Lyn holding hands. 

"Now that is unexpected… why Lyn, I did not know you swing that way… must be the reason you rejected every guy who confessed huh?" 

She then remembered that even her beloved Greg also confessed to Lyn once before and got rejected. This made her all the more furious, her face starts to contort into an agry visage as a vein pops on her forehead once again. 

She swore that Greg is going to be punished after this exercise.

Her contemplation was interrupted when she saw Tusk running with speed towards the Concrete Golem, his right hands flaming and cracking with electricity at the same time.

"Oh dear, this is not going to end well" she thought as she silently retreated into the back side of the commotion.

……………………….

Tusk with all the strength he can muster, jumped as high as he can, trails of cracking electricity flowing through his arm. The static charge causing the air around him glow a faint blue colour, enveloping his whole body like a ghostly shroud, and making his look extremely cool to the ladies.

"Show off..." Lyn said in an unimpressed tone.

Reaching the zenith of his leap, Tusk starts to wind up his right hand to gather more momentum, he then shifts his angle, twisting his hips towards the left side of his body to transfer his weight up to his right arm. 

His fist burning and cracking with fire and lighting finally threw a devastating haymaker at the Golem, throwing all of his strength and weight behind the powerful punch. 

His right arm still infused with the dual spell's MAGIC drove straight to the Golems chest, he then released all of the stored energy of the fire lightning combination MAGIC, hoping to destroy the monster once and for all. 

*BLAAAMM!!!*

The sound of a hundred thunderstorms reverberates throughout the whole school causing the very atmosphere around the area tremble, making the students fall sitting down on the very ground.

It was a clean hit, Tusk knows it, everyone knows it, as they all look dumbstruck at the awesome display of MAGIC control, never before seen in this part of the world.

But then something unexpected happened, one student was laughing maniacally, as he finally saw his moment to shine.

"I got you now, you bastard!"

Bruno, who was embedding his quartz shards earlier in the Golem, started to make his counter attack. 

Nobody expected this, as everyone's eyes were fixed on Bruno, he activated a simple yet very effective quartz control spell.

"Quartz control MAGIC; Refraction."

Normally you can't refract fire, but because this fire was infused in lightning, which has luminescence, Bruno's quartz shard which was reinforced in concrete was able to bounce the lightning of Tusk.

The bolt of red lightning was thrown back across the field, so fast and more powerful than it was before. 

The Students watching the spectacular battle, followed the trajectory of the spell, their eyes transfixed.

*KABLAAAAM!*

The looks of awe, suddenly turned into horrified gazes as they all witnessed the bolt hit Chitose straight at the chest, blasting the fat girl with a force so strong it sent shockwaves that shook the whole area within a hundred meters.

"NOOO!!! CHITOSEEE!!!" A horrified Lyn was screaming, all the color drained from her face.

Claire was already running towards Chitose with tears streaming at her face 

"Nonononono! This isn't real! Chitose please be fine" she said trying to convince herself that this accident is all but a bad dream.

Tusk was unable to move, he was frozen stiff, looking at the direction of Chitose with wide eyes filled with terror knowing it was his fault.

A dreadful silence filled the air of the school grounds.

………………….

"What's this warm place?"

"Am I falling?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Lyn? Claire? Where are you guys? I can't see anything…"

Chitose picked herself up, she tried to look around this strange place she ended up. She can see nothing but a wide expanse of emptiness and a cluster of mist, here and there.

"Where am I? What a strange place… HELLOOOO!!! ANYONE THERE?! YOU CAN ALL COME OUT NOW GUYS!" 

She desperately shouted as she started to get scared shitless, for being in an unknown place with not one of her friends in sight.

Chitose started to walk for a distance and tried to explore the area. She tried to run from one direction, but it seems that she always ends up in the same place, or what seems to be the same place.

Then, all of a sudden, she heard a cheery but stern voice coming from the mist just ahead of her.

"So you are finally here, ho ho ho!"

Chitose faintly sees a lone figure of a man standing just a few meters from her, but she can't see the face through all the mist that is enveloping the area.

"So you are my descendant eh? I always thought it would be a man who would be able to fulfill the conditions and unlock the door to where I hid my spirit."

"Who are you?" Chitose nervously asked the mysterious stranger.

"And what do you mean your descendant?"

"My dear, I was with you, your whole life, as I was with your father, grandfather and before them. I am your, let's say, I am your great, great, great Grandpa." The stranger declared, puffing his chest up and starting to grin like a fool.

"You're my grandpa? Pffft…" Chi stifled a laugh. 

"Okay 'grandpa' what's your name?"

"My name… wow, now that I think about it, it's been too long since I actually said my name… a really long time mind you…"

With a flourish and a wink, the stranger introduces himself in a playful voice.

"I am Sinante Bluewing… nice to meet you my granddaughter" 

"Who?" Was all Chitose could utter.

"Since all of the conditions were met, I think it's time to unlock your mana, my dear. One by one, as you grow stronger, my skills- your skills will be unsealed, my knowledge and spells will be passed on to you, it will not be enough, you will need new sources of powers, learn new spells to control… Tarmora is back, and the world will need you to protect it." 

"You are not making any sense..." A confused Chitose said, scratching her head.

Sinante, his face suddenly serious, then walked towards Chitose and placed his hands over her silver haired head.

"My dear daughter, it's time for you to inherit my mana and my light MAGIC, it is a weak kind of MAGIC, only good for illuminating dark places, but it would serve you well without falter… this is the last of my essence, that I have carefully preserved through generations, and it's now yours. You must work hard to harness this power of yours, make it far stronger than I had."

Sinante then gently kissed her forehead saying his parting words to his descendant. 

"We will one day meet again my daughter, until then live your life to the fullest, always remember, coffee is far better than tea! Train hard and become High Balekon, farewell!" 

With that, the last and only High Balekon in history finally moved on from this plane of existence.

Chi felt a warm and calm energy flow through her whole body, it felt very relaxing and comfortable, it even feels so familiar, like it has been with her, her whole life. She calmly accepted it all into her being, this energy flowing, so powerful yet so subtle.

She smiled a warm smile, like all the happiness in the world was hers and hers alone. She felt very light, like all the weight of the world has been taken down from her shoulders.

She slowly opened her eyes, it felt like a wonderful dream, a dream filled with love and hope.

She is smiling, and she sees Lyn looking at her full of tears, and also Claire who seems to be crying too. But she also notices that amid their tears, they seemed to look a bit confused, and surprised and uncertain at the same time.

"Eh? What happened? Why do you have that look guys?"

Lyn hugged Chitose tightly and Claire also joined in.

"We thought we lost you," Claire said, still crying. 

"Are you okay, are you bleeding somewhere?" Claire proceeded to check Chitose's body. 

"How is this even possible?! No wounds at all, and most of all…" 

Claire grabbed Chi's shoulders with both hands and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Chi, what on earth happened, WHY HAVE YOU SO SUDDENLY BECAME SLIM?!"

"HAAA?!" Chi replied in shock.


	10. Tarmora

It's a fine morning, the sky is as clear as can be, with little to no clouds at all, the wind blowing softly with a cool breeze that makes even the most restless person sleepy. The birds up in the trees that lined the earthen road towards the small village of Colibao are singing in their happy melodious chirps. It was indeed a great day, and Tarmora took it all in herself, enjoying this simple pleasure of nature that she so loves.

She finally reached the gate to the village, as she entered, she saw people buzzing about, doing their jobs and businesses already at this time of the day. The angel tried her best to blend with the crowd, and she walked like one with purpose, like someone who knows exactly where she has to go. 

But she can feel the stares of the people following her, but she senses no signs of aggression but only admiration.

She saw a young boy walking with his younger sister holding her hand. She walked towards the boy, hoping that he could help her find what she was looking for.

"Good morning to you handsome boy" she greeted, much to the delight of the boy, hearing being called handsome by this pretty older sister.

"Yes sister, can I do something for you?" The boy said.

"I am lost, I think… I am looking for a person, you probably heard of him? His name is Sinante Bluewing."

The boy's eyes beamed up upon hearing the name. Tarmora knew she hit the jackpot, the boy knows who and probably where Sinante Bluewing is.

"Yes I know him, everyone here knows him!" The boy said excitedly.

"Can you take me to him?" Tara asked with a sweet smile while she bends forward towards the boy.

"Yes" said the boy blushing, catching a glimpse of Tara's cleavage.

"We will take you to him" the little girl declared as she elbowed her brother in the belly.

The three of them walk to the center of the village where an old circular fountain can be seen. A statue of a middle aged man with a goatee and a ridiculous smirk adorned the center of the fountain like a monument of sorts.

Tara peered into the face of the statue and at once recognised the ridiculous smirk of Sinante Bluewing.

"But that is a statue" she protested to her young guides. Her finger pointed at the statue.   
"I am looking for the actual person?"

"But big sis, Sinante has been dead for five hundred years. Only his statue and his portraits remain." The boy explained.

"F-five hundred years?!" A shocked Tara exclaimed.

"I have been gone for five hundred years… ehehehe… no wonder the world looked absolutely different…" Tara muttered with a blank stare, the realisation of this new revelation has rocked her.

"Uh big sis, are you okay?" The little girl asked as she went closer to the angel and lightly tugged her skirt.

Tara looked down at the young girl, a cute little girl who tied her hair in a twin tail. She smiled and patted the little girl's head in a gentle way.

"It's nothing sweetie, but thank you for worrying for me.

She then said goodbye to her little guides, thanking them for helping her. She then cast a blessing of protection for the two kids in such a whisper that is impossible to be heard by mortal ears.

She walked around the fountain exploring the place, and started to collect her thoughts about the situation. She finds a bench under an oak tree. 

"Might be a good place to sit and assess my situation" she thought as she went over and took a seat at the bench. Feeling more relaxed and finally focused, Tara started to sort things out based on what she has discovered.

"Five hundred years has gone, no wonder the world changed so much… Sinante is long gone, but that doesn't make sense."

"I know that I felt his mana surging, there is no doubt about it. Such a unique type of mana that feels so otherworldly, like from another reality. It is his and his alone, no doubt about it."

A look of sheer confusion crossed the pretty angel's face, she tried to think about other possibilities that might be at play. After all, when she thinks about it, she too has been summoned from being dead for five hundred years after all.

"But I am a primordial, an Angel at that, so it is not impossible for me to revive, as long as some random person actually knows what they are doing and has somehow gotten hold of my essence…" she then took out the small amber stone that was used to summon her back to life.

She studied the stone carefully and admired its beauty at the same time.

"Now that I think about it, I also gave a very small part of my essence to the woman I loved…" 

A deep sadness and longing struck her heart as she remembers the one person in the world that she actually cared about. She thought that she should have looked for Kyouko first, but her rage took the best of her.

Her melancholy was interrupted by a sudden movement above her head. She looked up and saw a squirrel, running on the branch of the oak tree, carrying an acorn. 

Tara's eyes beamed with delight at the cute little critter, running back to her drey. Seeing that, it suddenly dawned onto her the most plausible reason why she felt Sinante's unique mana, despite him being dead for five hundred years.

The son of a bitch probably has a descendant nearby. She needs more information first, not only about Sinante's descendants, but of this world in general, she has lived for a millennia before, so she understands that the world changes with time.

With that in mind, she finally stood up from the bench and with renewed fervor, set out to find the most perfect place to gain information on the world and its people; the Adventurers Guild.

Now she needs proper directions to actually get there.

"I wonder where my two friends are?" She thought as she backtracked to the village entrance to find the boy and his little sister.

………………….

The Adventurers Guild hall was a very busy place, mercenaries from across the locality gathered here to get information, accept requests and wait for people to hire them for certain jobs. From merchants, to local nobles, these mercs work as bodyguards or escorts, and sometimes, though not in the open, work as personal assassins to take out rivals and business competitors or even personal enemies of their employers, but such a thing is illegal and may revoke a mercs license in the local guild.

Tara entered the guild hall hoping to glean some information about the happenings around the world, and to also sort out her next plan of action. She started to approach the information desk where a guild representative is stationed. 

As she walks towards her destination, she can feel the stares of the men directed her way. She paid it no mind, these people pose no threat to her. When she finally reached the information desk, she was greeted by the guild rep in a very professional manner.

"Good day to you miss, my name is Carlos, and I am your guild representative in this branch." Carlos a man of middle build, wearing a dark blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt and a yellow neck tie. 

"How can I help you?"

Tara, then responded to the greeting and started to explain her query.

"Good day to you too sir, I was just wondering if you can provide me with some information about the current state of things in this region… I am a foreigner you see, and I am looking for new opportunities." Tara explained in earnest.

Carlos looked at Tara seriously for a couple of minutes, he seemed to study if this girl is actually telling the truth. Her eyes are strange enough to give credibility to her claim, and the fact that he has never seen a girl this pretty before in all of his life proves that she is in fact a foreigner.

Satisfied that the girl isn't lying, Carlos then took out a piece of paper from under his desk and handed it to Tara.

"You must first register your name as a new recruit, before I can give you the information you seek. It is our policy that all information is withheld for guild members only." 

"Very well, where do I sign?" Tara took the form without reservations. She thought, whatever they wrote in there, she can handle it.

Carlos pointed the dotted line on the bottom of the form. "Sign your name here, or a thumb mark if you can't write."

After writing 'TARA' on the form, she then handed it back to Carlos, who then took it and stamped the document with the guild's official seal of a rearing stallion, thus making it an official document and binding.

"Welcome to the Adventurer's Guild, Colibao Branch" Carlos officially welcomed their newest (and prettiest) member.

"Now, about my queries?" Tara wasted no time in asking.

"Ah, about that, the information that we give will depend on your ranking as an adventurer… the higher the rank, the better the info. That's how things work" Carlos explained with a smile.

"So how would one increase their ranking?" Tara asked with genuine interest, she has been itching for action and she has seemed to finally found a reason to do so.

Carlos was a bit surprised by her question, she really must be a foreigner to not know the workings of a guild. 

He wasn't annoyed at all, as a matter of fact, he is happy to explain the more intricate workings of a guild, especially to a beautiful girl. So he started a long and winded explanation of the guilds functions, including its history.

Tara listened to all of it attentively, getting all the information she can acquire.

"...and at the core of it all, it boils down to getting a quality quest and completing them on time, you can also opt to take a much more dangerous quest if you are looking to rank up faster than the normal method, but mind you, if you die, the guild won't be held responsible for your actions." Carlos finally finished, and expected a lot of incoming questions from the new guild member.

"So, if I take a Rank S quest, I become Rank S if I completed it and will be able to skip ranks E, D, C, B and A?" Tara asked Carlos for clarification.

"Yes, and you can now take a quest from the quest board over there, but I would advise you to start with a simple quest, get the hang of it first before going for the big quests" Carlos said while pointing to the other side of the hall where the quest board is located near the bar.

Tara then started to cross the hall towards the quest board excitedly. When she was halfway there though, her way was blocked by a huge adventurer with a pot belly and a balding head.

"Where are you headed sweet cheeks?" The man asked with a malicious grin growing from his ugly face.

There were scattered chuckles from the men at the table he was sitting while looking at Tara in a very lewd manner.

Tara could smell the stink of his breath and the foul smell of his unwashed body, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get to the quest board to see if there are any quests available for a novice adventurer." Tara tried so hard to be polite, she doesn't want to attract too much attention to herself. The problem is, her looks alone have already attracted too much attention.

"So you are looking for a quest eh?" The ugly bastard asked. 

"I have a quest for you… how about we go to my room and fuck, I will eat your sweet little cunt, and you suck my cock, then I will shove my willie up your pipi? Hehehehe, I will pay you of course, and it would be considered as a quest. Hehehehe!" The ugly bastard said, licking his lips lasciviously.

Tarmora just stared straight to the man, and with a sudden sweet smile, she pointed to the outside of the guild hall.

"You want me? Follow me then!" she casually told the ugly bastard and proceeded to walk through the door into the outside of the guild hall.

The ugly bastard was surprised, he did not actually believe that the beautiful girl would agree so easily, he was expecting resistance and he would enjoy taking the girl against her will, but if she agrees willingly, who is he to let this good fortune slip by. 

He has never had such a fine girl in all of his life, he would fuck that girl for a week non-stop. With a cheer from his friends, the ugly bastard, with a stupid grin on his face, followed Tara out of the hall.


	11. Declan

It was past midnight at the capital city of Mendelos, shortly after the angel Tarmora took flight, three hooded men were about to investigate the abandoned house where the summoning happened. Upon entering the building, they were greeted by mutilated bodies and walls covered with thick blood.

The three men went further in, carefully threading the slick floor and avoiding stepping on human intestines scattered around. The stench of human excrement wafting on the stale air is so foul that it made the short hooded man vomit his dinner, making the already slippery floor more slippery.

One of the hooded men, an angular man, picked up a severed head, still dripping blood from the torn neck and with lifeless eyes wide open in a blank stare. The man held it up as he studied the decapitated head of the Lion masked man.

"Just because he was named Lionel, he chose a lions mask… what a fool, and now he is dead." The angular man chuckled, staring at the decapitated head of his old friend that is holding between his hands.

"His head wasn't cut off by a weapon, it was ripped cleanly… What kind of creature did these fools unleashed into the world?"

"Clean this mess up" the imposing man with a handlebar mustache told the other two men.

The angular man and his partner, a short but stocky man, obviously a dwarf, started picking up the pieces of body parts that littered all over the floor.

"This would take some time to finish." The dwarf grumbled as he placed an arm inside his bucket.

"Bloody hell…" was all the angular man could say shaking his head.

The imposing man was already outside the abandoned house, leaving his two lackeys to do the heavy labor. He then took out a small thin flat box made of brass from a pocket lining inside his heavy black coat. 

Opening the box, he took a small rolled cigar and lit it with his fire MAGIC and started smoking. From the corner of his eye, he saw two royal guards on horseback followed by a magnificent carriage, coming to where he is. He immediately knew what the guards wanted before they even arrived. He has already expected an invitation from the King himself.

"Lord Mar Randal!" One of the guards said as both of them dismounted their horses and bowed low to the great Lord.

"My Lord, his majesty, the king wishes your presence in court at once. We have prepared a carriage for you to ride in comfort."

Lord Randal calmly stroked his heavy handlebar mustache, making him look more imposing to the guards.

"Very well then, let's go." Lord Randal said as he climbed the carriage, he carefully made sure to get the guards attention to himself, so that they wouldn't notice his two lackeys still inside the house, collecting the torn bodies of their cult members.

"Hiyaaa!" The Royal Guards urged their horses forward as they flanked both sides of the carriage acting as escorts and bodyguard to Lord Randal.

Inside the carriage, Lord Randal casually smokes his cigar as he contemplates, the events that lead to the death of his five subordinates.

"I should never have trusted those buffoons to go on with the summoning without me… now it seems we just unleashed a bigger problem…" he stroked his heavy handlebar mustache, a habit that he does when he is pondering things.

"The important question is; what primordial was summoned that is strong enough to resist the summoner… there are but a handful of them… but still…" irritated at the thought, he clenched his fist and slammed it at the carriage wall with a dull thud.

The carriage driver was startled at the sudden 'thud' but he just nervously continued to do his job. He is a simple man, and simple men can live a lot longer if they don't stick their noses in affairs that don't concern them.

……………….

A few distance behind Lord Randal's carriage, three people are silently tailing the entourage, their leader an elfmaid with long straight black hair and large green piercing eyes named Silma signaled her companions, also elfmaids, to stay low and into the shadows.

Silma, with great agility as is natural with her race, scaled a house and was already at the roof tops in a blink of an eye. She then peered into the carriage with her keen eyesight to check if the passenger is indeed her target, Lord Mar Randal.

She signaled her companions, one of which is her dear cousin Allana; using their intricate hand and finger gestures that their target Lord Randal is indeed in the carriage.

With this confirmation, the two elves started to tail the carriage from the shadows, they can almost taste their vengeance being fulfilled. 

Their hatred for Lord Randal is truly without bounds; ever since he led a raid at their peaceful village eight years ago, in the pretense of quelling a rebellion against the crown. But in truth it was to steal their most precious treasure, a small black amber stone that was with the tribe for hundreds of years.

After murdering half the men of the village, his soldiers took the elf maidens and raped them, including the two tailing Lord Randal at the moment. Silma however, was away during that time exploring a mysterious cavern that suddenly appeared thirteen kilometers from the village borders.

When she finally returned home, her village was already in ruins with only a few survivors remaining. One of the casualties was Silma's younger sister, the most beautiful elfmaid in the village; she was raped and ravaged by Lord Randal himself.

The elves continued to tail the carriage from the shadows. Blending so well with the darkness and moving silently that even the most alert cats won't even notice them.

Silma also continued to tail the entourage from the rooftops, silently and with grace, leaping from one rooftop to another, her landings quiet as the night. But when the carriage finally entered the palace gates, she stopped and let her companions finish the tailing. She readies her long bow and knocks an arrow, ready to provide back up if her elven allies get into a pinch.

As the carriage finally entered the palace grounds, Lord Randal signalled the driver to stop. The driver then pulled the reins of his horses to halt the carriage. Stepping out, Lord Randal, motions the two Royal Guards to him.

"You go on ahead boys, I want to take a stroll by the garden first and finish smoking my cigar before going to meet the king… You can go and announce my arrival to the court in the meantime."

The guards then gave a salute to Randal and went on ahead to fulfill the great Lord's command.

"Now then, let's see who are these two who have been following me…" Lord Randal was thinking, as he started to walk through the more darker part of the garden.

He then casually checks the surroundings for any bystanders lurking about, making sure that there will be no witnesses. 

Then when he was confident that no one from the palace and the court for that matter is around this part of the garden, he took another roll of cigar from his thin brass box and started to smoke.

"There is no use hiding anymore, you can come out now. I am alone and vulnerable…" he called to his unknown stalkers knowing all along that they were there, hiding among the shadows.

From the darkness, like a black smoke materialising, the two hooded elves finally faced Lord Randal.

"This is your last night in this world, you vermin!" Allana said as she drew a curved dagger from its sheath. Her green eyes burning with hatred, her face contorted in anger but was still very beautiful to behold, as all elves are blessed with beauty to rival even angels.

Her companion also drew a short slender sword, tense and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"He he, what a lucky man I am indeed to be done in by two beautiful elves." He chucked, he then put his cigar in his mouth and inhaled a full breath and exhaled a good puff of smoke towards their faces, further infuriating the already pissed elves.

"But… I don't think I would be dying today… As a matter of fact, I won't be dying anytime soon… But you my dear will be dead before the night is over, but only until I had my way with one of you! Hehehe!"

Hearing those words made the elves all the more furious. The one who held a short sword started to walk towards Lord Randal, gripping her sword tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Randal just stood still enjoying the sight of a beautiful elf seething with rage. He then with a calm voice called a name.

"Declan"

The elves suddenly felt a spine chilling sensation, like a lurking dread from beyond reaching up to swallow them. Then their sensitive ears suddenly heard a faint pop of air from high above them, like a giant bird diving at a tremendous speed.

When they looked up, they saw a black form heading towards where they were standing, their eyes widened at the sight, and they finally realised that doom had come for them.

He came flying when his master called his name…

"Declan…"

He heard his master…

From high above the clouds, diving at sonic speed, Declan has answered his master's summon. 

He lands on the ground in a crouching position, feet wide apart and supporting his weight with one hand on the ground while the other hand is outstretched away from his body, pointed diagonally upwards, his majestic bat like wings with dark leathery skin, fully extended upwards in a slightly V angle.

The Angel Declan has arrived. 

Slowly he rises up, his long dark wavy hair flowing in the night breeze, his golden eyes fierce as it is beautiful, his face was the most handsome the elves have ever seen in their lives (which is saying a lot) his well toned body, built like a perfect athlete's sculpture.

Standing at five feet ten inches tall, the angel Declan was a marvel to behold, one of the extremely rare male angels in existence, that even the wisest master believes they don't exist at all.

The elves were awestruck by such beauty and such terrible dread that they were unable to move even an inch of their fingers. Then all of a sudden, Lord Randal spoke to Declan.

"Kill the one with the sword, but leave this one alive for my fun" pointing a pudgy finger at Allana who held the curved dagger.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Declan was already in front of the elf carrying the sword, he then drove his right hand on the elf's breast puncturing it, then with his left hand, he grabbed the hips and tore the elf's body into two halves with ease.

Allana's eyes widened with horror as she saw her friend's body torn apart bare handedly, her intestines falling and staining the ground in a crimson red. 

Then she saw how the angel proceeded to rip her friends heart out and casually tossed it aside like some trash. She has never seen such a carnage before, even the massacre of her village seems like a good dream compared to this.

Paralyzed with an uncontrollable fear, Allana can only look with tears in her eyes as Lord Randal walked closer to her and started to unbuckle his belt. He then proceeds to hungrily rip the elf's clothes, as he allows his more primal urges to control him.

Lord Randal, gripped Allana's left breast tightly with his large hand and proceeded to suck her nipple viscously like a deranged beast.

He then forcibly spread her legs apart and licked her, before shoving his hard cock inside the elf's tight vagina.

He ravaged her, again and again humping like a lunatic and forcing his tongue inside Allana's throat.

Allana only has a blank stare, her eyes filled with tears as she feels Lord Randal enters her again and again and again, fucking her hard like it was his last day alive on this world.

She feels sorry for failing her mission, failing to avenge her younger cousin, failing to avenge her village and herself. She knows that it is all over for her. She wished it all to end, she wishes everything to end.

With a loud moan, Lord Randal shoots all of his cum inside Allana. Exhausted, but with a satisfied grin on his face, the Lord picks himself up and pulls up his pants.

"Should I kill her master?" Inquired an emotionless Declan.

"No, let her be, she has satisfied me so much that I feel very generous. Let's go, the king is waiting. It's high time that I introduce you to him." 

"As you wish, master…" Declan then followed his master head towards the Palace doors to meet with the king.

A broken Allana finally sits up, still naked and hurting from being raped.

She saw her curved dagger and slowly reached for it.

Tightly clasping the dagger close to her, she then pointed it towards her breasts.

And with all her determination, plunged the dagger straight at her heart.

And with a soft sigh, the darkness took her, and the world turned dark and cold.

…………………….

From a kilometer away, on top of the rooftop, Silma can only cover her mouth to stifle her cries as she witnessed the butchering of her friend and the raping of Lord Randal on her cousin.

Tears of fear, anger, helplessness and pure hate started to form on Silma's eyes.

Deep in her heart she knew that with an angel, guarding Lord Randal, her revenge would be impossible to do. She needs a powerful ally, but who would help her?

With these thoughts, she turned away and headed for the capital's exit with a heavy heart. There was nothing she could do for her cousin.

"One day, I will have my vengeance… I swear it!"

The elfmaid with a heavy heart full of grief and hate, blended once more with the shadows and was gone.


End file.
